Waiter There's a baby in my soup oc version
by Lost42
Summary: Dil and Ji Yeon go in search of a dessert.


This story is inspired by the Rugrats episode Waiter there's a bbay in myy soup. I think the episode is a little boring so I'm going to try and make it a little better with the help of Tommy, Dil, and my oc Ji Yeon.

"Sorry. I forgot I promised to babysit tonight." Mun Hee apologized as she stepped into the restaurant holding Ji Yeon

"It's ok. I'm sure she'll be fine." Adam commented . He lead them to a small table. The waiter soon arrived with a high chair and some menues.

Ji Yeon was placed in the high chair and given some crayons and paper to color so the teenagers could talk. She looked around the room and spotted Dil a few tables away having dinner with his family. She was about to slip out of the high chair when a waiter passed by carrying a tray of desserts. The one that caught Ji Yeon's eye was a browne topped with vanila ice cream and whipped cream. She reached for it but it was soon out of her reach and being enjoyed by the people at the next table.

Bored with the crayons, Ji Yeon threw them on the floor and began to cry. Crying always got her what she wanted and right now she really wanted that dessert.

Thinking quickly Mun Hee reached into the daiper bag and pulled out her phone and some crackers shaped like Mickey Mouse. She found a video and handed the phone to Ji Yeon and placed the crackers on the high chair tray.

"On no." Ji Yeon said upon taking the phone and seeing the video that her cousin had pulled up for her to watch."Not the baby shark song."

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't resist this particular song about a family of sharks. There was even a dance to it, but that was a little hard to manage in a high chair.

"Is that the baby shark song?" A familiar voice suddenly asked breaking the spell Ji Yeon was under.

"Uh huh." Ji Yeon asnwered when she looked away and spotted Dil standing next to the high chair.

"I want to watch it?" Dil cried."This song plays over and over in my head a bazillion times."

"If I let you watch it will you help me get the most yummy looking dessert I ever seed?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully. Dil nodded eagerly. His parents didn't allow electronics at the dinner table.

Ji Yeon noticed that her cousin and her botfriend had recieved their meals and this was the perfect opportunity to sneak away. They crawled away from the table unnoticed and snuck into the kitchen.

"That's where all the food comes from." Dil pointed to the large door in the center of the room. They waited until a waiter carrying food out swung the door open. They snuck in just as he went out.

"Wow!" Ji Yeon exclaimed as she looked up in aw at all the kitchen appliances and smells of food."This is the biggest kitchen I ever seed."

"Me too." Dil agreed as he looked around at all the neat stuff. He toddled over to dessert cart nearby.

Ji Yeon followed his when she noticed everything was covered in whipped cream. The kids began smapleing the desserts, sticking their hands in the whipped cream to see what was underneath.

"None of these look right." Ji Yeon complained as she finished tasting the last dessert on the cart.

"What did it look like?" Dil asked grabbing a small strawberry pie off the bottom shelf and helping himself.

"It had a chocolate bottom and white stuff all over it." Ji Yeon explained. She looked up and noticed a chef making something above them. She couldn't see what it was until it was finsihed and placed ona tray to be taken out.

"There it is." Ji Yeon pointed. The kids followed the waiter outside to the dining room. Dil looked around and saw the frantic look on his mother's face.

"Sorry we couldn't get your dessert, but i gotta go now." Dil said. He quickly helped Ji Yeon back in her high chair and went over to his parents.

Ji Yeon was disappointed but soon got the surprise of her life when the waiter carrying the dessert she wanted suddenly slipped on the crayons she had dropped earlier. The dessert landed upside on Ji Yeon's high chair tray. Ji Yeon immediately dug into the dessert careful to avoid the cold ice cream. Sha made sure to grab the warm brownie first and then mix it with the vanila ice cream.

"i am so sorry." Tha waiter apologized.

"It's ok. I think she likes it." Mun Hee commented watching as Ji Yeon got chocolate all over her face, clothes, and hands.

Dil looked over in Ji Yeon's direction as he and his parents and older brother were heading out the door. He smiled, happy that his friedn got what she wanted after all.

The End

The dessert in this story is called a chocolate thunder. I get it at an Australian themed steak house and it's delicious. I hope you liked my version of the episode and if you didn't let me know what I could've done differently.


End file.
